Usuario:Alansanchez412/Artículos
Saludos mis wikicolegas! Aquí está mi lista de artículos creados por mí. El Sr. Artículos comunes #ETR1 (12/07/2016) #Tropos Rallye (13/07/2016) #Actualización: GTA Online Bikers (20/09/2016) (Renombrado a GTA Online: Moteros el 27/09/2016 por GTAAAF) #Raptor (04/10/2016) #Shotaro (04/10/2016) #Sanctus (04/10/2016) #Tornado Rat Rod (10/11/2016) #Steel Horse (18/11/2016) #Vehículos para exportar de Simeon (02/12/2016) #Ramp Buggy (04/12/2016) #Boxville blindado (13/12/2016) #Financiación Inicial - Coca (01/10/2017) (Renombrado a Financiación Inicial - Cocaína en el mismo día por mí) #Financiación Inicial - Camión de basura (01/10/2017) #Financiación Inicial - Moteros (01/10/2017) #Financiación Inicial - Hierba (01/10/2017) #Financiación Inicial - Robar la meta (01/10/2017) #Señal Interceptada (01/05/2018) (Renombrado a Intercepta la señal en el mismo día por mí) #Sala de servidores (02/05/2018) #Brecha Analítica (02/05/2018) (Renombrado a Filtración de datos el (07/09/2018) por Ale444689) #Avenger (misión) (02/05/2018) #Rescatar al ULP (02/05/2018) (Renombrado a Rescatar a ULP el 27/07/2018 por GTAAAF) #Recuperar Discos Duros (03/05/2018) #Investigación Submarina (03/05/2018) #Bodgantroika (03/05/2018) (Renombrado a El problema Bogdan el 27/08/2018 por Ale44689) #Rescatar al Agente 14 (03/05/2018) (Renombrado a Rescate Agente 14 en el mismo día por mí) #Escoltar al ULP (03/05/2018) (Renombrado a Escolta a ULP en el mismo día por mí) #Barrage (misión) (03/05/2018) #Khanjali (04/05/2018) #Defensas Aéreas (04/05/2018) #Principio del fin (04/05/2018) (Renombrado a El escenario del Juicio Final el 19/06/2018 por mí) #Escopeta automática (08/05/2018) #Evasión (08/07/2018) #Extracción (19/07/2018) #GTA Online: After Hours (19/07/2018) #Swinger (19/07/2018) #Pounder Custom (19/07/2018) (Renombrado a Pounder personalizado el 03/09/2018 por mí) #Dirigible de Tony's Fun House (21/07/2018) (Renombrado a Dirigible (Tapicerías) el 31/07/2018 por El rusio estif) #Patriot Limusina (22/07/2018) (Renombrado a Limusina Patriot el 27/07/2018 por mí) #Prison Bus DJ Stage (22/07/2018) (Renombrado a Autobús del festival el 24/07/2018 por GTAAAF) #Mule Custom (24/07/2018) (Renombrado a Mule personalizado el 03/09/2018 por mí) #Speedo Custom (24/04/2018) (Renombrado a Speedo personalizada el 03/09/2018 por mí) #Freecrawler (25/07/2018) #Scramjet (25/07/2018) #Oppressor MkII (25/07/2018) #Terrorbyte (25/07/2018) #Los Santos Underground Radio (31/07/2018) #Hacha de piedra (03/08/2018) (Renombrado a Hachuela de piedra el 05/08/2018 por WeisserHirsch) #Remolque antiaéreo (12/08/2018) #Centro de operaciones móvil (13/08/2018) (Renombrado a Centro de Operaciones Móvil en el mismo día por mí) #Intercepción aérea (14/08/2018) #Matón en Half-track (15/08/2018) #Plan de escape (16/08/2018) #Fondos offshore (17/08/2018) #Tapadera por los aires (05/09/2018) #Cazando topos (17/09/2018) #Fuga de datos (21/08/2018) #Disputa laboral (22/09/2018) #El final de la línea (30/09/2018) #Un negocio legítimo (30/09/2018) #Se acabó el cole (30/09/2018) #Delicuente en serie (30/09/2018) (Agregado una "n" entre la "i" y la "c") #Lo que necesita la ciudad (30/09/2018) #Salvador (30/09/2018) #¿Rescatarás también a un gatito (30/09/2018) (Agregado el "?" al final por mí) #Sí, hablo tu idioma (30/09/2018) #Embaucador (01/10/2018) #Matar el tiempo (01/10/2018) #Representa (01/10/2018) #Sácale los cuartos (01/10/2018) #Un sueño americano (01/10/2018) (Cambiando "Un" por "El" por lo que queda El sueño americano). #Ponte cachas (01/10/2018) #Pay 'N' Spray (Logro/Trofeo) (01/10/2018) #Ciclista o motociclista (02/10/2018) #Beat the Cock (Logro/Trofeo) (02/10/2018) #Metrosexual (02/10/2018) #Fecha de carga (02/10/2018) #Horror de Santa María (02/10/2018) #Más convicción la próxima vez (02/10/2018) #Primeros pasos (02/10/2018) (Añadido el "(SA)" el 25/10/2018 por lo que queda Primeros pasos (SA)). #Lo que pasa en Las Venturas... (02/10/2018) #Preparado para San Fierro (03/10/2018) #En tu casa o en la mía (03/10/2018) #¿Qué probabilidad hay? (03/10/2018) #Doble o nada (03/10/2018) #Asesino (Logro/Trofeo) (03/10/2018) #Gángster original (03/10/2018) (Quitando la "g" al lado de la n y de la s por lo que queda Gánster original). #El acribillador de Los Santos (03/10/2018) #Enemigo público n.º 1 (03/10/2018) #Imán para las chicas (04/10/2018) #Caudillo de Grove Street (04/10/2018) #Llave de San Andreas (04/10/2018) #Ponlas patas arriba (04/10/2018) #Campando mis anchas (04/10/2018) (Agregando la "a" entre "Campando y mis") #Infractor reincidente (04/10/2018) #Directo a la chota (04/10/2018) #Una es mejor que dos (04/10/2018) #Del punto A al punto B (04/10/2018) #H2O de alta calidad (04/10/2018) #El tío de las tartas (05/10/2018) #Elefante en una cacharrería (05/10/2018) #Magnate de Vice City (05/10/2018) #Volviéndose ecologista (06/10/2018) #Atrápame si puedes (06/10/2018) #¿Alguien ha llamado a la buambulancia? (06/10/2018) #Manos sucias (06/10/2018) #Igualito que el de verdad (06/10/2018) #Bota bota mi pelota (06/10/2018) #Mercenario (07/10/2018) #¡Soy famoso! (07/10/2018) #Temerario (VC) (07/10/2018) #Consejo legal (07/10/2018) #El alma de la fiesta (07/10/2018) #Conexión con Sudamérica (07/10/2018) #Robo de vehículos (trofeo) (07/10/2018) #Manos manchadas de sangre (07/10/2018) #Llévate el Cannoli (07/10/2018) #Revueltas controladas (07/10/2018) #He hecho de todo (08/10/2018) #Peinando la ciudad (08/10/2018) #Detective de la ciudad (08/10/2018) #Pollo de mar (08/10/2018) #Calorcito en Little Havana (08/10/2018) #Chófer (trofeo) (08/10/2018) #Tommy dos ruedas (08/10/2018) #Temporada de caza (08/10/2018) #Deshaciéndose de las pruebas (08/10/2018) #Criminal reincidente (08/10/2018) #Camión de la limpieza (09/10/2018) #Control de la población (09/10/2018) #Si no haces trampas, no te esfuerzas (09/10/2018) #Claro vencedor (09/10/2018) #Conducción temeraria (09/10/2018) #Despegando (09/10/2018) #Adonde vamos no necesitamos carreteras (10/10/2018) #¿Adónde le llevo? (10/10/2018) #Sangre en las calles (11/10/2018) #Tráeme la pelota (11/10/2018) #Salpica y chapotea (11/10/2018) #Jugando a los médicos (11/10/2018) #Fuera de control (11/10/2018) #Dinero sucio (11/10/2018) #Hombre de confianza (11/10/2018) #Como un jefe (11/10/2018) #Secretos de Liberty City (11/10/2018) #¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? (12/10/2018) #Primer día en el trabajo (12/10/2018) #Control de plagas (12/10/2018) #Hombre señalado (trofeo) (12/10/2018) #Entrega en el agua (12/10/2018) #No tan deprisa (12/10/2018) #Un regalo del rey (13/10/2018) #Juguetes para hombres (13/10/2018) #Rey de Liberty City (13/10/2018) #Más allá de las estrellas (14/10/2018) #Exhibicionista (14/10/2018) #Por un pelo (14/10/2018) #Número uno (20/10/2018) #Desde el asiento de atrás (20/10/2018) #Correr como el viento (20/10/2018) #Barrido total (20/10/2018) #Condecorado (20/10/2018) #Atracador (21/10/2018) #Disfruta de tu estancia (21/10/2018) (Cambiado el "tu" por "la" quedando Disfruta de la estancia). #Reembolso completo (21/10/2018) #Llamada de socorro (22/10/2018) #Una nueva perspectiva (22/10/2018) #Visionario de Vinewood (22/10/2018) #Majestic (Logro/Trofeo) (22/10/2018) #Humanos de Los Santos (22/10/2018) #Director novel (22/10/2018) #Amante de los animales (22/10/2018) #Obra coral (22/10/2018) #Peli de culto (22/10/2018) #Omnipresente (22/10/2018) #Actor de método (22/10/2018) #Criptozoologo (22/10/2018) (Añadido el acento a la tercera "o" que está entre la otra "o" y la "l" quedando Criptozoólogo). #Mandamás (23/10/2018) #A cuatro bandas (23/10/2018) #Intocable (23/10/2018) #Cerebro (23/10/2018) #Preparado (24/10/2018) #En nombre de la ciencia (24/10/2018) #Presidentes muertos (24/10/2018) #Día de la condicional (24/10/2018) #Primeros pasos (V) (25/10/2018) #Aniquilación orbital (25/10/2018) #Elitista (25/10/2018) #Cerebros (25/10/2018) #Filtración de datos (Logro/Trofeo) (25/10/2018) #El problema Bogdan (Logro/Trofeo) (25/10/2018) #El escenario del Juicio Final (Logro/Trofeo) (25/10/2018) #Salvar el mundo (26/10/2018) #Yours (09/11/2018) #Sentinel Tuning Division (10/11/2018) #Dense (10/11/2018) #A rebufo (11/11/2018) #Motor Wars (11/11/2018) (Ale444689 lo había renombrado a Furia vehicular y lo volví a renombrarlo por Motor Wars el 19/01/2019.) #Resurreción (12/11/2018) #Hora de la colecta (12/11/2018) #Condenados (12/11/2018) #Tiempo extra (12/11/2018) (Ale444689 la cambió por Tiempo extra: Turnos y luego la cambió por Disputa lo cual queda Tiempo extra: Disputa). #Tiny Racers (13/11/2018) (Renombrado a Carrera cenital por Ale444689 y luego lo volví a renombrarlo por Tiny Racers el 02/02/2019). #Golpe en Vespucci (13/11/2018) #Santos vs. Pecadores (14/11/2018) (Renombrado a Lost vs. Damned el 02/04/2019 por mí) #Duro de cazar (14/11/2018) (Renombrado a Hardest Target el 20/01/2019) #Cuota aérea (14/11/2018) (Renombrado a Air Quota el 22/01/2019) #Vete a la Bombushka (14/11/2018) (Renombrado a Bombushka el 28/02/2019) #Asalto al alba (15/11/2018) #Expropiación (15/11/2018) #Recolección (15/11/2018) #Jackal Racing (16/11/2018) #Chepalle (18/11/2018) #Device (02/12/2018) #Bengala (04/12/2018) #Semana Ellie y Tezeract (06/12/2018) #Semana GT500 (06/12/2018) #Semana Ardent (06/12/2018) #Semana Freecrawler (06/12/2018) #Semana Golpe en Vespucci (06/12/2018) #Semana Cyclone (07/12/2018) #Semana Scramjet (07/12/2018) #Semana Futo, Praire y Ruiner (07/12/2018) (Ale444689 puso una i entre la "r" y la "e" por lo que tendría que decir Prairie). #Semana P-996 LAZER (08/12/2018) #Semana XA-21 (08/12/2018) #Semana Viseris (08/12/2018) #Semana Nightshark (08/12/2018) #Semana Technical personalizada (08/12/2018) #Semana Turismo Classic (08/12/2018) #Semana Howard NX-25 (08/12/2018) #Semana Savestra (09/12/2018) #Semana Carrera centinal (10/12/2018) (Renombrado a Semana Tiny Racers el 02/02/2019 por mí). #Semana Ruston (10/12/2018) #Semana Specter (10/12/2018) #Semana Residencia Tale of Us (11/12/2018) (Ale444689 puso los "de" entre "Semana", "Residencia" y "Tale". Luego del 02/02/2019 lo renombré a Semana Tale of Us Residente). #GTA Online: Arena de Motores (11/12/2018) (Renombrado a GTA Online: Arena War por mí). #ZR380 (11/12/2018) #Imperator (11/12/2018) #Toros (12/12/2018) #Widowmaker (12/12/2018) (Renombrado a Viuda negra el 20/12/2018 por mí) #Unholy Hellbringer (12/12/2018) (Renombrado a Vengadora infernal el 20/12/2018 por mí y luego lo renombré a Satanás del Infierno el 08/01/2019, aunque le puse una "i" minúscula) #Up-n-Atomizer (12/12/2018) (Renombrado a Up-n-Atomizadora el 20/12/2018 por mí aunque ya lo renombré como estaba el artículo el 28/12/2018) #Sorpresa festiva 2018 (23/12/2018) #Semana Tornado Rat Rod (24/12/2018) #Semana Youga Classic (24/12/2018) #Semana Pyro (25/12/2018) #Semana de Residencia de The Black Madonna (27/12/2018) (Renombrado a Semana The Black Madonna Residente el 03/02/2019 por mí) #Bonificaciones de Acrobacias y Séquito (27/12/2018) (Renombrado a Bonus de Stunts y Séquito el 27/01/2019 por mí). #Semana Seven-70 (30/12/2018) #Semana Shotaro (30/12/2018) #Motor Market (01/01/2019) #Semana Satanás del Infierno y Viuda negra (08/01/2019) #Semana de Residencia de Dixon (09/01/2019) (Renombrado a Semana Dixon Residente el 02/02/2019 por mí). #Semana de Modo Libre (09/01/2019) #Semana Rapid GT Classic (09/01/2019) #Contrarrelojes (09/01/2019) #Semana Neon (11/01/2019) #Semana Vortex y Sanctus (11/01/2019) #Semana Revolter (13/01/2019) #Semana Cheetah Classic (13/01/2019) #Semana Tulip (16/01/2019) #Semana Tornado personalizado (16/01/2019) (Quitando la palabra "personalizado"). #Hardstand (24/01/2019) #Combate aéreo (27/01/2019) #Jauría de caza (Remix) (29/01/2019) #Spender's (04/02/2019) #Premier (companía) (04/02/2019) (Le agregué una ñ entre la a y la í). #Semana P-45 Nokota (04/02/2019) #Semana Esskey (05/02/2019) #Semana Expropiación (05/02/2019) #Semana Mogul (05/02/2019) #Glitches en Grand Theft Auto III (07/02/2019) (Renombrado a Glitches de Grand Theft Auto III el mismo día por Troll GT). #Glitches en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (07/02/2019) (Renombrado a Glitches de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City el mismo día por Troll GT). #Glitches en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (08/02/2019) (Renombrado a Glitches de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories el mismo día por Troll GT). #Glitches en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (08/02/2019) (Renombrado a Glitches de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories el mismo día por Troll GT). #Semana Deviant (08/02/2019) #Glitches en Grand Theft Auto IV (12/02/2019) (Renombrado a Glitches de Grand Theft Auto IV el mismo día por Troll GT). #Glitches de Grand Theft Auto V (13/02/2019) #Bonus de protección ejecutiva (15/02/2019) #Semana Menacer (18/02/2019) #Ofertas del Black Friday 2017 (27/02/2019) #Ofertas del fin de semana del Día del trabajo (27/02/2019) #Semana RM-10 Bombushka (27/02/2019) #Especial Día de San Valentín 2019 (01/03/2019) #Bonificaciones de GTA Online (Septiembre 2017) (01/03/2019) #Semana de asesinatos de Madrazo (02/03/2019) #Semana de actualización de inventario de Southern San Andreas Super Autos (02/03/2019) #Bonificaciones de GTA Online (Octubre 2018, Parte 1) (03/03/2019) #Evento de fin de semana de Lowriders (06/03/2019) #Evento de carreras acrobáticas 2017 (10/03/2019) #Semana de moteros (16/03/2019) #Miasma (16/03/2019) #Fin de semana del viernes 13 (16/03/2019) #Isomorph Technologies (17/03/2019) #Queefstat (19/03/2019) #Flojoscope (19/03/2019) #Thermoskite (19/03/2019) #Semana de la velocidad (23/03/2019) #Glitches en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (02/04/2019) (Cambiando el "en" por "de" por lo que queda Glitches de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars). #Kabel Manufacturing (18/04/2019) #Semana Lowriders 2019 (18/04/2019) #Semana de combates (20/04/2019) #Embargo: El escarmiento IV (07/05/2019) #Embargo: Monstruosidad (08/05/2019) #Embargo: Adjudicado (11/05/2019) #Muscle Mary's (13/05/2019) #Scooter Brothers (15/05/2019) #Embargo: Carga pesada (03/06/2019) #GTA Online: DLC del casino (17/06/2019) (Renombrado a GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort el 18/07/2019 por mí). #Embargo: Caravanas lejanas (28/06/2019) #Embargo: Quemando billetes (05/07/2019) #Embargo: Simeonomía (11/07/2019) #Thrax (18/07/2019) #2019 (18/07/2019) #Vysser (18/07/2019) #The Diamond Casino & Resort (21/07/2019) #S80RR (22/07/2019) #Issi Sport (25/07/2019) #Rampant Rocket (26/07/2019) #Dynasty (26/07/2019) #Gauntlet Hellfire (26/07/2019) #Gauntlet Classic (26/07/2019) #Emerus (27/07/2019) #Nebula Turbo (29/07/2019) #Krieger (29/07/2019) #Neo (29/07/2019) #Peyote Gasser (31/07/2019) #Semana Nebula Turbo (23/08/2019) #Semana Gauntlet Hellfire (14/09/2019) #Semana Zion Classic (20/09/2019) #Invade and Persuade II (23/09/2019) #Semana Jugular (14/10/2019) #Semana Hellion (18/10/2019) #Semana Dynasty (19/10/2019) #Embargo de Premium Deluxe de Simeon (21/10/2019) #Coolhand Lube (27/10/2019) #Semana Zorrusso (01/11/2019) #Sorpresa de Halloween 2019 (03/11/2019) #Street Crimes: Gang Wars Edition (09/11/2019) #Semana de la Supervivencia y Rey de la colina (16/11/2019) (Renombrado a Semana de creadores de Supervivencia y Rey de la colina el mismo día por mí). #Bonificaciones de GTA Online (Noviembre 2019) (27/11/2019) #Semana Peyote Gasser (04/12/2019) #GTA Online: El golpe a The Diamond Casino (05/12/2019) (Renombrado a GTA Online: Golpe a The Diamond Casino el 11/12/2019 por mí) #Semama Emerus (06/12/2019) (Renombrado a Semana Emerus el mismo día por GhostRiley2000) #Bonificaciones de GTA Online (Diciembre 2019) (07/12/2019) #Semana Locust (08/12/2019) #IFruit Radio (12/12/2019) #Revólver Navy (16/12/2019) #Pistola de cerámica (16/12/2019) #Asesino de Los Santos (17/12/2019) #Race and Chase: Crotch Rockets (21/12/2019) #Race and Chase: Get Truckin' (23/12/2019) #Race and Chase: Street Legal (24/12/2019) #Space Monkey 3: Bananas Gone Mad (14/01/2020) (Renombrado a Space Monkey 3: Bananas Gone Bad el mismo día por mí). #Semana Sultan Classic (17/01/2020) #Semana Outlaw (27/01/2020) #Semana V-STR (03/02/2020) #Semana Drift Yosemite (09/02/2020) Guías #Guías: Cámara aérea (19/10/2017) #Guías: Intercepción aérea (26/12/2018) #Guías: Matón en Half-track (28/12/2018) #Guías: Fondos offshore (28/12/2018) Desambiguaciones #Sentinel (desambiguación) (10/11/2018) #Gauntlet (desambiguación) (14/09/2019) #Space Monkey (desambiguación) (14/01/2020) Plantillas #Plantilla: Actualizaciones V (21/09/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2018/Octubre (01/11/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Enero (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Febrero (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Marzo (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Abril (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Mayo (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Junio (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Julio (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Agosto (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Septiembre (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Octubre (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Noviembre (26/12/2018) #Plantilla:UDM/2019/Diciembre (26/12/2018) Diálogos #Diálogos:Vendedor de coches (27/05/2019) Categoría:Usuario:Alansanchez412